Love isn't just LOVE
by Rarirappa
Summary: When you want someone to love you, it doesn't just happen. You have to take your time, and sometimes its just not meant to be. But what happens if a princess is in love situation. Will one of the 4 knights be just right for her. Each are evil, but she is pure. Will she have a happily evey after, or a happily never after.
1. Chapter 1

This was a little thing that came into my mind. So please enjoy!

**O**nce upon a time, there was a young girl name Kagome. This Kagome was a princess on the far west of Japan. She loved to pick flowers. It was a thing she was accustomed to due to her brother always taking her out in the garden before he left for battle.

She was a fair, docile, and sharp youthful female. In fact every male she had every met wanted her to reach 16 so they could ask for her hand in marriage. On the day of Kagome's 15th birthday she went out to pick flowers for a lovely vase she had gotten for her birthday. As she was picking flowers, the son of the great dog demon Inutashio had spotted her.

The young sir began: "You princess, have caught this Sesshomaru's attention, therefore this Sesshomaru would like to know your name." He spoke snobbery. As if not noticing him Kagome had kept picking her flowers. To Sesshomaru this meant to pressure her into speaking to him. He began to promenade toward her dangerously in suit for her attention.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, princess of the spiritual kingdom, and second heir to the throne." The young girl whispered to show respect. To show more respect Kagome stood and took a bow before Sesshomaru.

The demon prince fell for Kagome the moment she looked at him. He decided that she would be his forever more, and that all her attention would be directed at him. "Will you marry me?" The prince asked. He didn't bother to sit on one knee for he thought himself too high to do so.

At that moment Kagome felt a slight ping. She had felt that way because this prince was too arrogant, too conceded to be her Husband, so she knew she had to turn his request down. "No, I will not marry you prince Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke softly once more so the scene could take its course.

When princess Kagome said this it had infuriated prince Sesshomaru. He thought she threatened his manhood, and so he began to attack her in fits of anger. She screamed for her guards to help her, to take this beast away from her, but it was too late prince Sesshomaru had stolen her from her Kingdom, and from her people.

If you were searching for her you could hear her screaming, and the sound of her cheek being slapped. Her subjects…no! Her people disliked the awful noise of her being stolen, and the pitiful sound of their queen crying from the loss of her only daughter. If you listened closely, you could hear the heir to the throne crying softly, and wishing his sister back. Who knew such a little thing could cause every person and thing to break.

'What happened to Kagome?' most asked. What **did **happen to Kagome? Most believe that she was sent to exile for not marrying the prince, other's say she was raped then killed for all knew the dog demons just wanted powerful pups for the next generation, and some say she was hidden away.

There was one question no one but the Dog demons could answer. All the people of the spiritual kingdom started a full out war to find out what happened to their princess, but in the end… no one but Sesshomaru knew. The king Higurashi took Sesshoamru into questioning, but before he could get an answer, Sesshomaru had escaped. The king and queen sent out messages all around Japan for the now Lord Sesshomaru that he come back and tell, or his kingdom be smashed, and torn down.

**Sesshomaru never came **_**back…...**_

_Okay, this is supposed to be a vampire knight x Inuyasha crossover but you can vote for what the pairings will be. I really want it to be Kaname x Kagome cause I like that pairing but you guys can decide. Comment, favorite, and follow THANKS!_


	2. tower

**A**fter princess Kagome had been kidnapped from her kingdom, she was forced into an abandoned tower. That tower only had a window for an opening, so each day prince Sesshomaru would use his mokomoko to enter, and leave her tower. Each day prince Sesshomaru would come up into the tower to teach princess Kagome new things, and to quarrel with her; though princess Kagome had decided to do small talk. At the end of the day prince Sesshomaru would always ask her the same question: "would you marry me?" To which princess Kagome always replied: "No."

One day prince Sesshomaru had to leave early to attend to his kingdom. On that day a kitsune yokai was running from a half demon, and decided to hide in princess Kagome tower. See, she never had any one in the tower except for prince Sesshomaru, so she became frightened. Soon after an hour of weeping for help she noticed the yokai was but a kit in distress, so she started to comfort him. While comforting him, she learned the young kit's name was Shippo, and that his father had been murdered by the thunder brothers.

"Do you have a home to go back to?" princess Kagome asked. The kitsune had shook his head, he had _nowhere_ to go. His father was his last family. _I can't let him roam around, he could get hurt. 'But with me… if __**he **__found out he'd kill shippo' _as Kagome thought she bit her lip. She decided. "Shippo, if you see it fit. You may stay with me. I do get lonely up here." Kagome declared, but shied away as she began to talk.

Shippo found himself jumping with glee that he had a home. "But," shippo stopped as he heard princess Kagome. "I am the stolen princess Kagome, and if my captor is to find out I am harboring another living being he'd hurt, or probably kill you. Are you willing to risk that, to risk your life little shippo?" shippo stopped to think about it.

'_when I was down, she comforted me, and became my friend as time went by. Papa always did say 'never pass up an opportunity' I should so I don't hurt her feelings._ He swiftly nodded his head. It's official, shippo now live with the stolen princess Kagome.

**Sorry the chapter is short couldn't think the whole time. Well okay here's the preview for next chapter:**

**What happens to shippo? Is he one of the knights? Will the knight next show up? Stay tuned to find out!**

**I don't own inuyasha. Okay, I am planning to change it to regular point of view and out of story mode. Oh, I almost forgot but tell me if I should write two chapters in one weekend each weekend please. Comment, favorite, and follow. THANKS**


End file.
